villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kirika Akatsuki
Kirika Akatsuki is one of the villains in Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. In Episode 7 insinuated Kirika to be the true reincarnation of Fine and not Maria. However, this was a false assumption, as revealed in episode 12. Appearence Kirika has green eyes and short blond hair with an X shaped clip on the left side of her bangs. She is most often seen wearing a black short sleeved shirt with puffed out sleeves that have white Xs on the side and a yellow three layered ruffled skirt, black and white striped stockings, black boots, and black and green arm-warmers and leg-warmers repectively. Personality Kirika is a cheerful and upbeat girl, often seen as enthusiastic - especially when compared to Shirabe and Maria. She cares very much for her teammates and is willing to do whatever it takes to save humanity. Her relationship with Shirabe in particular borders on the romantic, and she is extremely protective of Shirabe. After falsely coming to believe that she is Fine, Kirika becomes increasingly unhinged out of panic at the loss of her identity, to the extent that she's driven to attempted suicide when she realizes her mistake. History Past Kirika's past prior to bemoing part of the Receptor Children is still largely unknown, but her character song Tegami implies that she has experienced famine, hinting to an impoverished childhood, and her character song Okitegami implies that she was a victim of a bombing at some point. It is known that she is an orphan. Symphogear G Along with Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki made a debut at the start of a season. She and Shirabe are seen at the concert in Nippon Budokan after Ryoko Sakurai's demise. Suddenly, she and Shirabe ambushed Tsubasa Kazanari in the concert fight until Hibiki and Chris arrived to fight them. Suddenly, a giant regenerating Noise was sent by Professor Nastassja, allowing them to retreat. After Tsubasa Kazanari was badly beaten by Maria Cadenzavna Eve, she and Shirabe arrived to defeat both Chris Yukine and Hibiki. Then, they retreat again. Later, she and Shirabe attended the anime convention that is located in Lydian Academy. Kirika participated the song performance, along with Shirabe. After the Nephilim was killed and defeated by the hands of Hibiki Tachibana, she and Shirabe enjoyed the relaxation time. Nastassja's sickness started to develop. She and Shirabe started to locate Ver, who finds Nephilim's heart and attacks the school. She and Shirabe ended saving him from Hibiki's final attack. They fight Hibiki with an overdose of LiNKER. Suddenly, she and Shirabe retreated again. It is revealed that any heroine could play the role of Fine in order to reach Dr. Ver's goal. Kirika starts to feel the new power. She became Fine's vessel. After Miku was free from Dr. Ver's control, Kirika realizes that Shirabe was siding with the Symphogear heroines and their allies. Kirika believes that she can defeat Shirabe. So that, they can be reunited together as one. Kirika confronts Shirabe. The battle starts. She and Shirabe fight each other to the death. After the fight, she is feeling depressed to commit suicide, but she was stopped by Shirabe, who was revealed to be Fine's vessel. Reunited, she and Shirabe can help to save Maria Cadenzavna Eve. After Maria Cadenzavna Eve's power was taken by Hibiki Tachibana to revive the Symphogear. She and Shirabe join the Symphogear heroines to activate the X-Factor. Nephilim began to awake during the final battle. With the Symphogear powers of Shirabe and Kirika absorbed, Using Solomon's Cane, she and the heroines open the gate to Noise's diemension. After the powers were united to breakthrough the Nephilim, Miku manages to close the gate before Nephilim gets exploded and destroyed. With the world completely saved again. She and the Symphogear heroines reconciled; so that, they can see each other again. Symphogear GX She and Shirabe returned in the next season. After the two Symphogear Heroines were badly defeated by the new threat of Autoscorers, she and Shirabe decided to rescue Chris Yukine from the Alca-Noise. Suddenly, she and Shirabe confront Micha in 2-in-1 battle. She and Shirabe were badly defeated by Micha and the Alca-Noise. They were about to be killed; but they were saved by Tsubasa and Chris with their newly upgraded Symphogear armor. She and Shirabe decided to escort themselves to safety. After the first battle and defeat of Carol Malus Dienheim, she and the Symphogear Heroines spend a happy at the beach. Suddenly, they encountered Garie. However, Maria managed to activate the ignite module correctly by defeating an Autoscorer for good. She, Shirabe, and Hibiki battled Micha Jawkan. They were badly bested by Micha. However, she and Shirabe were able to defeat Micha by activating Ignite Module. Continuing to pursue Leah and Carol, Kirika and her friends got shocked that Dr. Ver was able to escape imprisonment. Suddenly, she and Shirabe were knocked down by Leah, allowing Chris Yukine to continue the fight by finishing her off with the Ignite Module. Kirika and the others entered the final battle against Carol by aiding Hibiki Tachibana. In the end, they manage to defeat Carol once and for all. Symphogear AXZ Kirika Akatsuki and the Symphogear heroines appeared in the fourth season again. Kirika Akatsuki and the and the Symphogear heroines embarked on a new mission to arrive in a new area called Val Verde. There, they faced the newest threat called Bavarian Illuminati, a century year old evil organization that is providing the villainous forces with weaponized Alca-Noise technology. Suddenly, Kirika had successfully supported the three Symphogear heroines to assume an epic victory over the enemy forces. and the Symphogear heroines heard about the attack of the evil organization. After the area was secured, She and Shirabe took a bath together. After listening to Genjuro Kazanari, she and the Symphogear heroines embarked on another mission. Kirika and the rest of the Symphogear heroines arrive to confront three new enemies: Saint-Germain, Prelati, and Cagliostro, who had retrieved an evil Autoscorer named Tiki encased in crystal from the president's opera house hideout. When the alchemists' snake monster, Maria and the Symphogear heroines prepared to attack the monster until Hibiki Tachibana and the Symphogear heroines saves the day. After Tiki was successfully revived, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines saw that Tsubasa and Maria were unharmed. After the large army of Noise was eliminated, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines attended the farm to meet the old woman until they were tricked by Cagliostro. After Kirika and her friends were saved by the Symphogear heroines, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines decided to go on a dangerous mission without the permission. Kirika and the Symphogear heroines sacrificed themselves to save her friends from Adam Weishaupt's final attack. Upon surviving the blast, she and Symphogear heroines have returned alive. However, she and the Symphogear heroines saw that the Kazanari Institution HQ was destroyed. When the helicopters arrived to fetch the Symphogear heroines. Another next day began. She and the Smphogear heroines reported to Genjuro Kazanari about the lodgemaster who is the mastermind behind Bavarian Illuminati, the reign of terror, and his minions. When Kirika Akatsuki and the Symphogear heroines listened to Elfnein's discussion about Faust Robe's power that was obtained from lapis philosphorum (aka the power of Philosopher's Stone). When Adam Weishaupt has joined his minions, Kirika Akatsuki and the Symphogear heroines noticed the truth that Maria Cadenzavna Eve has gone crazy and proud due to the bad effects of LiNKER. Outside the S.O.N.G. HQ, Kirika attended a relaxation time with Miku Kohinata and the rest of the Symphogear heroines. Kirika and the Symphogear heroines told Miku Kohinata to hide in school shelter. After leaving Maria and Elfnein behind in the mind transfer machine room, Kirika Akatsuki and the Symphogear heroines continue to fight back against the three evil alchemists. After the problem about the LiNKER was newly solved, Maria joins the Symphogears in the battlefield to confront the three evil alchemists with the help of Elfnein. During the confrontation, the evil alchemists revealed their evil plans to use the power of the false gods to destroy the curse of Balal, which got located in Lunar Ruins. During the fight with Prelatai, Shirabe and Kirika were badly overpowered, which allowed Adam's minions to retreat. Another next day began. Kirika and the Symphogear heroines have located the mysterious artifact known as Fool's Stone, as named by Chris. Suddenly, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines were attacked and ambushed by Prelati and Cagliostro; while, Maria, Tsubasa, and Hibiki searched for the stone. After the fight, Shirabe and Kirika had defeated Prelati, forcing the two evil alchemists to retreat. Kirika and the Symphogear heroines successfully looked the Fool's Stone, that will help the Symphogear heroines acheive victory. Later in another day, she and the Symphogear trained themselves together in order for them to become stronger. After the meeting between the two Symphogear heroines and the Virena siblings was interrupted, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines arrived, but they were sent into subspace. Following the victories of Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Chris Yukine, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines return from subspace. After the death of Cagliostro, Kirika decided to go on a daily training with Shirabe Tsukuyomi, but Shinji pursued her all along. Kirika and the Symphogear heroines got shocked that it was a wooden decoy. When the training was done. Later, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines went to the shrine to visit the priest. During the meeting, they discussed the fact about Hikawa shrines and the gate to the divine power. After the death of Prelati, two days are left before Hibiki's Birthday. Kirika and the Symphogear heroines met each other at school. So, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines must go to the birthday later. Later, at night, Kirika and Hibiki confronted Saint-Germain for the final time. During the short fight, Kirika and Hibiki activated the Ignite Module Transformations. Performed the combined attack: Hitsuai Duo Shout, Kirika Akatsuki and Hibiki Tachibana carefully defeated Saint-Germain, not just killing her by sparing her. Hibiki and Kirika want Saint-Germain to join forces with the Symphogear heroines. Saint-Germain accepted the promise. Hibiki, Kirika, and Saint-Germain were ambushed Adam Weisahupt, who activated the altar ritual to open the Divine Gate. Hibiki and Saint-Germain might get killed; but, Kirika sacrificed her own life to to stop that energy blast from Tiki. Kirika ended up being comatose because of too much overdose of LiNKER. After the redemption of Saint-Germain and the remains of Tiki, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines arrived to help Saint-Germain by holding Hibiki off, thus supporting the members of S.O.N.G. HQ to inject her with an Anti-LiNKER. With the help of Miku Kohinata, Hibiki managed to break free from the Divine Power before reuniting together with the Symphogear heroines. Having no choice, Saint-Germain sacrificed herself to stop missile by sining with the help of the late Prelati and Cagliostro. Adam Weishaupt attempted to use the robotic arm to absorb the Divine Power. Suddenly, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines allowed Hibiki to destroy it after Tiki has robotically alive to distract Adam. After the death Saint-Germain, She and the Symphogear heroines felt sad about her death. When Adam Weishaupt had become furious to summon the army of Alca-Noise. Suddenly, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines managed to destroy them quickly. They challenge to Adam Weishaupt for the final time. After the long final battle, Kirika Akatsuki and the Symphogear heroines were successful of putting an end to Adam Weishaupt's reign of terror once and for all. Symphogear XV Kirka and the rest of the Symphogear heroines return in the final season. She and the Symphogear heroines embark on another dangerous mission in the frosty cold area. There, Kiriak and the Symphogear heroines combat the strongest giant Turtle-like Noise. After a long difficult battle, Kirika and the Symphogear Heroines were badly defeated by the strongest enemy. With the help of the S.O.N.G., Symphogear heroines managed to defeat the Noise. There, she and the heroines discovered the unknown enemy. Following the eventual victory, she and Kirika embarked on another dangerous, difficult mission to combat the evil nemisis named Elsa (her supervillainess motif is based on Werewolf). After the arrival on an aquatic area, she and Kirika fought and killed many Noises. Kirika notices that Elsa is an evil alchemist. After going to the dark area, Kirika got surprised that Shirabe was badly ambushed by her. However, Kirika arrived to aid Shirabe by besting off the evil alchemist in 2-in-1 combat, forcing Elsa to retreat. Arrived home in Japan, she and Shirabe met up with Miku Kohinata and Hibiki Tachibana that the concert will be performed. Whether or not, she and the Symphogear heroines might be late for the Japanese concert hall, but it was too late. After Tsubasa Kazanari was comatose in the battle against Millaarc Cranstoun, Shirabe and Kirika wanted to discuss with Genjuro and the heroes about the incident. After that, she and the Symphogear heroines were shocked that the areas were destroyed by Vanessa and her remnants of Illuminati. She and Shirabe decided to go on a mission to fight against Milaarc. After defeating Milaarc, she and Shirabe were confronted and ambushed by Vanessa. Vanessa and her minions retreated. When Vanessa and her remnants started their evil plans. She and the Symphogear heroines listened to Genjuro Kaznari about what's happening. Suddenly, the Shem Ha Bracelet's power was dangerously activated. She and the Symphogear heroines continue to fight off against Vanessa Diodati and her remnants. However, she and the Symphogear heroines were trapped in the digital alchemical magical pyramid. Kirika Akatsuki and Symphogear heroines were nearly killed. With the help of the reformed Saint-Germain and the late alchemists, Kirika Akatsuki and the Symphogear heroines managed to survive the trap by powering herself to become Gold Gungir. Kirika and the Symphogear heroines managed to defeat Vanessa Diodati and her remnants with her powerful form in 2 or 3 minutes. However, the mysterious force came out of nowhere. Powers and Abilities Activation Song Seiwoss Igalima lyzen tron Abilities Kirika owns the Relic Igalima. As a Symphogear user, Kirika has the ablility to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, that clads her in battle. As an "Attuned", she can use Fine to summon her Armed Gear to fight. Her Armed Gear is a green scythe capable of transforming into exotic edged weapons, which in its inactive form instead resembles a sickle. In addition to this, Igalima's four shoulder pauldrons can be used as rockets or grappling hooks. Attacks *'Kill Juliet' - Kirika's scythe generates two extra blades which are hurled as boomerangs. *'The Slasher Jabberwock' - Kirika sets up for this attack by binding her opponent to the ground using the grappling chains launched from her shoulder armor, before transforming her scythe into a large guillotine blade which she kicks through the opponent using her rockets for additional force. *'Sealed Strike Pinocchio - '''Kirika extends the blades at the tip of each shoulder pauldron into a scythe blade as they take a configuration resembling devil wings, giving her four additional arms to stab at enemies with. *'Twin Cutter Cinderella''' - Kirika summons another copy of her scythe, which she can combine together to form a giant scissor if she wishes or use independently. *'Superb Song - '''Igalima's Superb Song transforms Kirika's scythe into a much larger rocket-propelled scythe, large enough for Kirika herself to ride. A strike from this attack is claimed to cut the victim's soul. *'Final Oppression - Neverland - Used in X-Drive, this attack transforms Kirika's scythe into a much larger three-bladed scythe with the blades arranged parallel like a claw. *'''Unnamed S2CA Art - An augmented version of S2CA Tri Burst which uses Kirika, Shirabe and Maria as well as all 7 billion people on Earth, producing enough combined phonic gain to unlock the X-Drive of all six Symphogears, which together ram into the target as a bright lance of rainbow light. *'Vitalization' - A six-member combination attack accessible only in X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlam's armor components that deliver a combined punch fueled by the energy of all six Symphogears. Etymology Kirika (切歌) - Means "Cutting Songs" in Japanese Akatsuki (暁) - Means "Dawn" in Japanese Trivia *The name of her relic (along with Shirabe's) was revealed during the Opening Animation Sequence in Season 2. *She shares the same given name with multiple different characters. Kirika Kure from Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Kirika Yuumura from Noir and Kirika Tachibana from Kaze no Stigma to name a few. *Kirika's gear activation song has only been used by itself in one episode in the entire season (not including the Edge Works of Goddess ZABABA duet appearances). *She, Miku and Shirabe both have a song in their character song singles that have never appeared in the anime. *Kirika's battle song genre is metal-rock. *Kirika's zodiac sign is Aries. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Rivals Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mutated Category:Karma Houdini